


Satisfied

by gigio298



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Hamilton - Freeform, I just saw Hamilton and felt a need, M/M, No Hale Fire, Scott is a Hale, and Derek's younger brother, the Hales are badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigio298/pseuds/gigio298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Teen Wolf/Hamilton the Musical crossover (kind of) fic nobody asked for.<br/>Based only on the songs Helpless/Satisfied and incorporated into modern days (kind of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooo  
> I watched Hamilton recently and have been obssessed with it but my best friend didn't quite match my excitement for it (or musical theater in general). With that in mind, I decided to break her heart a bit and wrote this silly little thing.  
> If you haven't watched Hamilton yet (or listened to the soundtrack ((which you should))) there are no major spoilers in this.  
> If you are not Pookie and decided to click on this because you like Hamilton and Teen Wolf and thought what the hell, thank you  
> If you are Pookie, I hope this hurts your little heart every time you think of it :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing from Teen Wolf and/or Hamilton except a deep love for both

A Winter’s Ball

 

Winter’s ball was always one of Scott’s favorite events. His family organized it and invited all the important people from their county to come. And that meant a lot of people. There were other political families (not as influential as the Hales but that didn’t matter for the purpose of the parties), law enforcement authorities, a few celebrities, and a lot of socialities and wannabes. Scott usually dismissed the last ones.Their country house was spotless and decorated to the nines. They almost never used it, it was way too big and required a lot of attention before being ready to receive guests, unless it was for a big event like this. 

The Hales all stood together during the arrivals but his father ordered them to make the rounds, so Scott and his big brother, Derek, went to get drinks and talk to the most illustrious guests they could find. It was, after all, their job to charm people and get them to support the Hales in whatever their new enterprise was.  
Scott was talking to a hardass republican and was almost convincing the woman to support his father’s ecological project when he turns and sees the most beautiful face he had ever seen in one of those parties. Hell, the most beautiful face he had ever seen period.

It was a boy - young man really - with a really clear skin sprinkled with moles and freckels, smart brown eyes and hair that looked so soft even from a distance. Scott has to blink twice to regain his posture and then he notices Derek coming in his direction, no doubt to talk to the congresswoman. He makes his quick excuse, meeting Derek halfway and pulling him aside.

“Scott?” Derek asks, confused

“Have you seen that guy over there, by the stairs?” Scott asks, almost out of breath “The one with dark hair and moles?”

Derek looks around and notices said boy immediately. He looks back at Scott, one questioning eyebrow raised.

“He’s mine” Scott clarifies, winking. Dereks chuckles and, taking one extra long look at Scott, walks away from him, towards the boy.

“No, Derek, wait!” Scott tries but Derek was already out of earshot. 

He sees Derek approach the boy, exchange a few words and, before long, he takes the young man by the arm and starts gently dragging him towards Scott.

“Stiles Stilinski” - Derek says - “This is Scott Hale”

  
“Hale?” - The man, Stiles, says

  
“My brother” - Derek clarifies - “Scotty, this is Private Stiles Stilinski. He’s the county Sherriff’s son”

  
“A soldier” - Scott says, shaking the hand being offered to him - “Thank you for all your service”

  
Stiles smiled and, without missing a beat, said “If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it would have been worth it”

  
Scott basically swoons and Derek rolls his eyes and says “I’ll leave you to it” before leaving, probably  to resume Scott’s conversation with the congresswoman, not that he actually care where his brother was going right now. Scott grabs two champagne flutes from a waiter’s tray. He offers Stile one and invites him to the outside garden.  
They talk the whole night. Scott takes Stiles with him through his rounds everytime he gets a piercing look from his father, but Stiles doesn’t seem bothered by it and they both feel relieved everytime a boring conversation ends and they get sometime alone.  
Scott kisses him goodbye and Stiles leaves with a number and a promise to call or text as soon as possible. Scott gets a text not even five minutes later and smiles like an idiot, or at least that’s what Derek tells him. He doesn’t care.

They text each other the whole day next day and on Monday too. Their subjects vary from politics, to economy, to astrology to why being able to fly is obviously the best superpower. Stiles is funny and smart and sarcastic and witty and Scott can’t think of anything else. He has to see him again so he invites him out. Stiles’ response comes a few seconds later, a short “ _duh_ ” that makes Scott smiles.

Scott takes them to his favorite restaurant. He arrives first and orders a bottle of wine. The waiter is just pouring when Stiles arrives. Scott notices that he’s using the same suit he wore for the ball but the smile in his face is so genuine and Scott is so helpless looking at those eyes he realises he doesn’t care.

Their second date is Stiles idea. He takes them to the secondhand comic book shop and then to the movies and they eat ice cream from a street vendor. This is all new to Scott and he loves it.

The Hales aren’t really impressed with Stiles the first time he’s invited to their home to meet the whole family, but Stiles is funny enough and gets a few points. More importantly, his parents can see how happy Scott is and that’s basically all they wanted for their younger son. Stiles makes sure to get their numbers so he can send them daily texts with funny remarks. Which he does.

On their first anniversary, Scott flies them to the mountains where they spend a week in the Hale’s cabin enjoying nature, a lot of alcohol, the hot tub and themselves. Scott had never been happier and he can tell Stiles hadn’t either.

It amazed Scott how well he had gotten to know Stiles. He knew almost all his likes and dislikes, his little habits, his quirks and it was not unsual for one to finish the other’s sentence. They were that kind of couple. So Scott got totally blindsided when Stiles took him out for dinner once, on the same restaurant where they had their first date (which should have been a warning because Stiles’ budget kind of didn’t fit there) and proposed. It took Scott no more than 2 seconds to say yes. He had no doubts whatsoever about Stiles.

  
REWIND

 

“To the grooms”  Derek said, raising his glass high “From your brother who’s always by your side. To your union, and the hope that you provide”- _what was he doing, what kind of speech was this,_ but he can’t avoid directing the last words to Stiles - “May you always be satisfied”

  
All the guests followed his lead, toasting the newly-weds. They insisted on having the cerimony and the reception at the Hale’s country house. Derek had developed a certain aversion of the house since the last winter ball. And, when Stiles locked eyes with him, his mind immediately took him back to the night. The night he will regret for the rest of his life.

  
He remembered those people tripping over themselves for a chance to talk to him and get favors. He remembered how the ballroom was indirectly iluminated by fake candles that hanged from the walls giving the wholse scene an aspect of a half-forgotten dream. And he remembered Stiles.

  
Stiles was unlike anything he had ever seen or met before and when he said “hi” Derek basically forgot his own name. One word from him sent Derek’s heart ablaze, every other part of him aflame.  
“

You strike me as someone who’s never been satisfied” Stiles carried on, not realising the effect he was having on Derek.  
Luckily, Derek got enough presence of mind back to say “Excuse me? I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself”

Stiles smiled “You’re like me.” he said “I’m never satisfied”

“Is that right?” was all Derek managed to say

“I’ve never been satisfied” Stiles reconfirmed, raising a hand “Private Stiles Stilinski” he said

“Derek Hale” Derek held his hand “Is your family here?”

“My father is the Sheriff, so he couldn’t come” Stiles said, looking uncomfortable “But I just got rotated back and was glad to accept the invitation on his behalf” he finished with a smile, before walking away without another word.

Derek usually hated talking to people in these events because most people were so shallow, so ordinary, almost dumb and he couldn’t stand those kind of conversations. But this. This is what felt like to match wits with someone on his level. What is the catch? This feeling of freedom, of seeing the light.  
The conversation lasted two minutes, not even that, and they had connected on a level Derek had never felt before. It was like a dream, a bit of a dance, a bit of a posture, a bit of a stance.  
He was also a bit of a flirt, Derek conceded, but he was willing to give it a chance. He also noticed that Stiles was low on money, more than he liked to admit, but was making do. And he was so handsome, and he knew it. Peach fuzz and he couldn’t even grow it. Derek felt like taking him away from this place, but he turned and saw his bother’s face and Scott looked so...helpless.  
He made his way towards Scott and heard his words and even they sounded helpless. Scott pointed at Stiles and Derek turned, looking at him before looking at Scott again, and right then he realised three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

He made his way back to Stiles and said “Come with me”

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked, smiling

“I’m about to change your life” Derek answered, a small smile of his own

“Then, by all means, lead the way” Stiles replied before happily following Derek back to Scott.

**1) He was the oldest son of a very powerful, very rich family. However, his parents would not live for ever and it was up to him to carry on their legacy so, obviously, they expected from him a strong marriage with someone who was as equally influential as they were if not more so. It was an archaic concept but they didn’t get where they were by playing by the modern rules.**

“Stiles Stilinski” - Derek said - “This is Scott Hale”

“Hale?” - Stiles said, looking at Derek in confusion

“My brother” - Derek tried to keep his tone as neutral as possible - “Scotty, this is Private Stiles Stilinski. He’s the county Sherriff’s son”

  
**2) Derek knew the weight the Hale name carried. Stiles would be both stupid and ignorant not to take advantage of that. He probably wasn‘t even that kind of person, but Derek would be naive not to take it into consideration. But joining Stiles with Scott, his access to his family and their empire. Nice going, Derek - he thought to himself - he was right. You‘ll never be satisfied.**

“A soldier”  Scott said, amazement in every single breath - “Thank you for all your service”  
Stiles smiled, breaking Derek’s heart, and said “If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it would have been worth it”  
He needed to get out of there, now, so he said “I’ll leave you to it” before turning and walking away, grabbing a glass of scotch from a waiter passing by.

**3) He knew his brother like he knew his own mind. He was yet to meet someone as trusting or as kind as Scott. If he told Scott that he was interested in Stiles, Scott would back off without another word. And Stiles would be Derek’s. And Scott would say he was fine. He would be lying.**

He walked away from that party, from that crowd, from his family, even if only for a night. But, every night after that, everytime he looked at the moon before going to bed, he would fantasize of Stiles’ eyes and what could have happened if he hadn’t sized him up so quickly.  
What made him being able to sleep, even that barely, is that now he was with Scott and they were happy. And he got to keep those eyes in his life.

“To the grooms! From your brother, who’s always by your side. To your union, and the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied!” He downed his champagne, reaching from another when nobody was looking and downing that too. Only those who really knew him, that is, his parents, could tell that his smile never reached his eyes. Not once, during the whole cerimony and reception.

But that didn’t matter.

Because he knew that they were happier by each other’s side. And he knew that even if Stiles finally managed to, he was never going to be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually read this, thank you!  
> I just did this to be slightly better than saying "imagine these songs but with Derek as Angelica and Scott as Eliza" so yeah  
> For this thing I blame: a) my love for musical theater b) my vengeful soul c) copious amount of alcohol in my bloodstream at the moment


End file.
